


A Tale of Two Ribbons

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Lefou is never without his hair ribbonStanley is never without their neck scarf
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 4





	A Tale of Two Ribbons

Lefou was running late that morning. He huffed in frustration, holding his hair up as he looked everywhere for his usual hair ribbon. He knew that Stanley had cleaned them the day before but finding where they had been put afterwards…

He sighed. He didn’t have time to be digging around so much just for a ribbon. He perked up when he found Stanley’s yellow and red neck scarf instead. “Mon cher?” he called over to the bed where Stanley was still sleeping.

“Hm?”

“I can’t find my ribbon. Do you know where it is?”

“Hmm…”

“Is that a non?”

“Hm!”

“I am borrowing your scarf instead then, okay?”

“Hm.”

Lefou rolled his eyes. “Try to remember me asking you this when you wake up later.”

“Hm.”

Lefou shook his head but smiled, using the neck scarf to tie his hair back before heading out to start his day.

***

Stanley did  _ not  _ remember Lefou asking to borrow their favorite neck scarf once they woke up later. They tore apart the entire room looking for it before a vague memory of their one-sided conversation came to them and they huffed, pouting as they stomped a foot on the floor.

The neck scarf the Bimbettes gave them was their  _ favorite _ . They wore it everyday! What were they going to wear around their throat now?

They sighed and dug around in the dresser again, muttering to themselves. In the back of the drawer they found Lefou’s usual red hair ribbon and they sighed as they tied it around their neck, looking in the mirror.

“I suppose it’s better than nothing,” they murmured. They adjusted it just so, covering their adams apple the way they liked. With that Stanley stepped out to begin their own day.

Later Stanley would storm up and snatch their scarf back from Lefou, giving him back his ribbon. “It’s too thin and rough on my neck!” they complained.

“It’s a hair ribbon,” Lefou pointed out. He watched as Stanley put their scarf on, laughing despite himself before kissing them on the cheek. “My poor amour. How you must have suffered.”

“I did!”

“I’m sure you did.”


End file.
